


A Flower for my Love

by honeybunchesofgoats



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young God of Spring Nitori Aiichirou blinked in the sunlight, captivated by the most beautiful flower he had ever come across.<br/>Myth of Persephone AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower for my Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Myth of Persephone and thought it would be perfect with Rintori.
> 
> Nitori: Persephone  
> Rin: Hades  
> Gou: Demeter  
> Sousuke: Zeus  
> Nagisa: Helios  
> Makoto: Hecate  
> Momo: Hermes  
> Rei: Rhea  
> Haru: Water Sprite
> 
> Okay, so in the original myth, Zeus and Demeter are married, and Persephone is their daughter, and because Zeus and Hades are brothers, that makes Hades Persephone's uncle. And I'm not really into incest like the Ancient Greek myths were, so in my story Gou and Sousuke aren't married. Sousuke and Rin are brothers. Also Gou and Rin aren't siblings in this au. ALSO also, Gou doesn't have a last name, because I wanted to avoid calling her Matsuoka, because that's what some call Rin, and again, they're not siblings in this au.

Nitori Aiichirou wiped his brow with the back of his hand.  Nagisa was in the skies keeping his post on a cloud, letting the rays of his sun reach down to the earth, bathing the green field in a glowing warmth.  Wild flowers dotted the endless grassy plain, dancing in the gentle breeze.  Nitori knelt down by the river that flowed through the field and dipped his cupped hands in the crystal water, bringing the cool relief up to his lips.  A pair of eyes appeared directly below his face, distorted through the shimmering ripples.

"Haruka!  You startled me!"

The water sprite took form and broke the water's surface, but only enough to reveal the top of his head, his hair spreading around him like black ink, and his deep blue eyes.  Haruka's eyes were not the same blue as Nitori's.   Nitori's eyes were the spring skies, holding all the warmth and light of the heavens above.   Haruka's were a deep blue that reflected the watery depths that composed his very being.

"Do you think mother will like these?"

Nitori presented a bundle of flowers he had collected.

"I'm going to make crowns out of them.  I suppose I'll make one for you, too!  Keep me company?"

Nitori smiled at the sprite, who blinked slowly at him and ducked under water, his form sparkling and catching the sun as he swam lazily around the shallow water.  The young God of Spring watched the sprite contently and got to work, weaving flower stems and humming softly to himself.  Haruka reemerged and allowed Nitori to place a crown of daisies on his head.  Nitori placed a crown of poppies and buttercups on his own head, petals settling against his hair.  His mother always told him how much she loved his hair, how it initially appeared as gray, but upon closer inspection could be perceived as blue, or lavender, or even silver.  She told Nitori he was the embodiment of a warm spring day, soft colors and an aura that consisted of growth and beginnings.

Nitori finished the flower crown for his mother but looked at it unsatisfied.  This was for his mother, it had to be special.  It just needed something more... Nitori stood up, brushing off his apron. and smiled at the sight of Haruka's crown, now floating in the river, leaving a trail of teardrop shaped petals in its wake.  He left the riverbank and entered the field, sighing at the feel of soft grass under his bare feet.  There had to be something here worthy enough of his mother. He wanted to see her smile that radiant, captivating smile.  He wanted to watch the world bloom around her as she accepted Nitori's gift.  He always loved when his mother sang her praise, voice full of baby birds chirping and rain showers.

Nitori saw it, the most beautiful flower he had ever come across.  It's bright, yellow color was stunning, to say the least, and he had never seen a narcissus like it before.  It challenged the majestic essence of the sun itself, it's ruffled petals fanning out around its trumpeted center.  It was almost otherworldly.  And it would be _perfect_.  Nitori made his way to the lone flower, reveling in its unique beauty, completely captivated.  He reached out to touch the soft petals before wrapping his fingers around the stem.  He tugged but never got to hear the snap of plant fibers before a rush of hot, steamy air threw him back.  The ground began to shake and split before his eyes, cracks spreading and growing wider, allowing flames and smoke to fill the air. The calm, dreamlike atmosphere was disturbed with desolate cries from below, a sound so awful and sorrowful, Nitori covered his ears.  Tears spilled down his cheeks as the smoke stung his eyes and the heat burned his skin.  Over the wailing of the damned, Nitori heard the shrill neigh of horses and a stampede of hooves approaching him straight from the pits below.  His instincts screamed for him to get up and run, but he was paralyzed with fear.  All he could do was tuck his head down and hide his face in the soft fabric of his robes and hope that he wouldn't be trampled.  Just as the sound became deafening and he was sure this was his end, the deathly crescendo ceased.  Nitori slowly peeked through his trembling fingers.  In the dissipating smoke stood four, huge terrible horses towering over him, stamping their hooves in the dirt and blowing smoke out through their flared nostrils. They looked as if they had no skin, their muscles stretched over their skeletons, sticky red and wet, glistening in the sunlight.  They had no eyes.

Nitori gaped in horror and stood up, not able to tear his eyes away from the awful sight before him.  He reached out behind him, as if to balance himself on something, but his hand met only air and he stumbled a few steps backwards.  In his other hand was his mother's crown, crushed in his iron grip and held against his chest.  Now standing, he saw the horses were attached to a golden chariot.  In the chariot stood a tall, built god, with hair the color of fire and eyes that glowed like embers.  The god extended his hand towards Nitori, and Nitori gasped and dropped his mother's crown.  Held between the god's fingers was the yellow flower, alluring as ever.  He carefully approached the chariot, avoiding the beastly horses, and reached up towards the flower, and when he touched its stem he looked into the burning eyes of the god, and the God of the Underworld grinned down at him.

His teeth were so, so sharp.

* * *

 

Gou made her way back to the field to fetch her son.  Nitori was her pride, her love, her reason for life.  When she tended the crops and willed the small sprouts to break soil, she channeled her son.  Her admiration for him alone inspired the crops to be abundant, the trees to be heavy with fruit, the pastures of grain to grow tall.  Her and her son made the world a beautiful, sustainable paradise.

It hit her suddenly.  The ache in her heart felt like an arrow.  One hand flew to her chest and the other covered her mouth as she gasped.  Tears ran down her face as the foreboding sense of dread overwhelmed her senses, gray rumbling clouds filling her heart.

 _Aiichirou_.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong.  Gou ran to the field where she left her son only a short while ago, but couldn't find him anywhere.  Her screams for him became frantic, her voice cracking as she searched for her beloved only child.  Panic and rage consumed her and she whipped her head around looking for anyone who might have been there, who might have seen where he went.  Her eyes landed on the water sprite.

"You!  Nanase Haruka!"

She stormed over to the riverbank, the grass tousled by angry winds, flowers bending and snapping at her fury.

"Did you see what happened to my son?"

The sprite looked away.  The gesture couldn't have been more offensive to the goddess.

"I'll turn you into one of those evil sirens! I'll take your gracious form away and you'll be doomed to have scaly feet and hideous plumage!"

Haruka widened his eyes at the Goddess's threat and looked away again, but in the same direction.  Gou narrowed her eyes at him.  The sprite dared rolled his eyes at her and ducked underwater, disappearing only to be replaced with a wave that surged up into the field, leading Gou to where his gaze was moments before.  She approached the patch of grass from which the water was receding and felt her heart drop at the sight of a crushed crown of wilted flowers.

"Aiichirou..."

She picked up the ruined crown and ran her fingers along the twisted stems.

"My dear Aiichirou, where did you go?"

She set her jaw determinately.  She pulled her long, red hair up into bun and secured it with the crown.  She would find her son, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 

Nitori clutched tightly to the god's neck as they descended the steep, dark path to the Underworld.  Fear made his heart pound and he cried out, a pathetic squeak, as the world above him was closed off.  When the last sliver of sunlight vanished, he felt hopeless, cold.  He felt empty.  He wanted his mother.

When the chariot came to a halt, Nitori opened his eyes and turned his head away from the god's shoulder.  He couldn't believe it, he was in the Underworld.  No growth, no warmth.  Wandering souls wailed and cried, lost and afraid.  Nitori felt a crushing wave of loneliness.

The strong arms that held him shifted and he was placed down gently.  The stone floor was cold and hard against the soles of his feet and he wished more than anything to be back in the soft, sunny field.  He hadn't realized he was crying until thumbs wiped the tears away and a warm hand cupped his cheek.

"Nitori Aiichirou, do not cry, my love.  I am Matsuoka Rin, God of the Underworld.  I have taken you to be my King and rule by my side."

Nitori looked up at the god and was shocked to see how softly those eyes looked at him, how warm and inviting those arms looked.  In a moment of weakness Nitori buried his face against Rin's chest and sobbed.  No, this felt wrong, this was not the familiar embrace of his mother, this was too firm, too strong.  Hands petted his hair and soothing words were pressed to his temple.

"You will be alright.  I adore you, Aiichirou, and I have no doubt you will make a glorious ruler.  I chose you for a reason, after all."

Nitori felt only dread at the words.  He sniffled and fisted his hands against Rin's chest.

"I want my mother."

* * *

 

Nine days and nine nights had passed since Gou's son was taken from her.  She searched every forest, every pasture, every mountain, but couldn't find even a trace of the young Spring God.  Gou didn't stop searching, she _couldn't_ stop searching.  No, she would keep on searching until the very end of the Universe, until the very concept of immortality ceased to exist.  She would only rest once she had Nitori back in her arms.  During her search, the foliage started to change, started to turn.  Green turned to red, red turned to yellow, and yellow to an ugly brown.  Flowers began to wilt and turn in onto themselves, dropping petals at the slightest breeze.  Crops were drying out and dying, the half formed fruits shriveling on their stems.  Gou didn't notice.  On the tenth day of her search, she came across Makoto on the outskirts of a human village.

"Gou? I almost didn't recognize you! Why are you disguised as a mortal?"

In her sorrowful state, her hair had turned gray, held up by her crown of crushed, dead flowers.  Her skin grew soft and wrinkled, lose around her bones and succumbing to gravity's beckon.  She was frail and hunched, a tiny wisp of a thing huddled under a shawl she clutched around her shoulders.

"Makoto! I can't find Aiichiriou.  I don't know what has happened to him at all, only that ten days ago he was in the field gathering flowers while I tended the crops, but when I came to fetch him he was gone."

Gou clutched at Makoto's robe, her thin, spindly fingers a lot stronger than they looked.  Her iron grip and powerful voice betrayed the raging goddess hiding inside the feeble looking form.  Makoto placed his hands over hers and gently guided her to sit down on a nearby rock.

"Gou, I have news about your situation, and I'm glad we have happened to cross paths today."

Makoto's voice was soft and calming, not allowing his message's urgency lead to panic.

"Well, go on, Makoto!"

A sigh escaped between Makoto's lips and he rubbed the back of his neck.  After a moment's contemplation he turned to face Gou.

"Nitori has been kidnapped.  I don't know by who, though.  We should see Nagisa, he might be able to help.  He sees all, after all."

Gou jumped up, distress written across her face.

"Kidnapped? Who would have taken my baby from me?  And why was this allowed?"

"Gou, take my hand, we'll go to Nagisa now.  You'll find Nitori."

Gou grabbed Makoto's hand and tugged him along with a force only a distraught mother could possess, crushing his large fingers in her delicate ones.

"Hazuki better have answers and I better get my son back!"

* * *

 

How long had he been down here?  Nitori couldn't keep track of time without the presence of Nagisa's sun in the sky.  Oh, how he missed the sky.  The Underworld was so dark and cold.  Nitori closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow so he didn't have to look at the stone walls that surrounded him.  A wave of claustrophobia threatened to surface and Nitori buried his face deeper into the soft silk of the bed to prevent the panic from rising up and choking him.

"Aiichirou?"

Nitori felt the bed dip with Rin's weight behind his back.  A warm hand rubbed slow circles on his back.  Rin had been taking care of him, surprisingly good care of him, but Nitori couldn't push off the weight that pressed on his chest.  He could not eat or sleep in his depressed state, despite Rin's efforts to welcome him home.  He rolled over and looked up at Rin.  He was beautiful, Nitori couldn't deny it.  The God of the Underworld was one of the most powerful and influential gods, and the more Nitori was in his presence, the more he was in awe.  He'd make a perfect husband to rule by, the thought of the idea sent shivers down Nitori's spine in eager excitement.  But at the same time, Nitori felt the overbearing longing to return to his mother.  His heart hurt for two different reasons.

Rin cupped the side of Nitori's face, his thumb caressing the beauty mark under his eye.  He turned his head away from the touch and closed his eyes.  What cruel Fate to land him here, to change his life so suddenly.  But one cannot resist Fate, it will always win in the end.  And Nitori wasn't one to ever give up so easily.  He may be small and passive, but he had a determination and stubbornness that could challenge even that of his mother's.  He wasn't the strongest of gods, he knew that.  But Rin chose him.  Rin believed in him.  And that alone lit a fire in Nitori's heart.  The God of the Underworld believed that little Nitori could rule by his side.  In that moment, Nitori decided that if this were to be his Fate, he would embrace it.  There was no use in letting his despair and yearning for his mother debilitate him.  This whole time he had been telling himself that he was trapped, that there was nothing he could do.  But he was wrong.  He could be King of the Underworld.

He turned his head back to face Rin and opened his eyes.

"Matsuoka Rin."

"Please, just call me Rin."

Nitori placed his hand over Rin's and leaned into the touch, daring to press his lips to the palm of the man's hand. He could feel Rin's eyes on him, but out of shyness he couldn't bring himself to look up at him.  He wasn't sure if he was ready for the fire he'd see in that gaze.

"Aiichirou."

"I've been thinking, Rin."

Rin made a sound to know he was listening.  Nitori pushed himself up so he was sitting, letting his hand fall to his lap.  He looked over to the side table where the yellow flower sat, the yellow flower Rin had given him that day in the field.  He had been using his energy to keep it alive, desperately clinging to it as a symbol of the Above where his mother and friends were.  Where his life used to be.  He realized he hadn't spoken for some time and he turned and met Rin's eyes.  He opened his mouth but no sound came out, Rin's heated, ember gaze rendering him speechless.  Nitori swallowed and pooled his courage, and keeping his voice level in the presence of such gorgeousness, he spoke.

"I've been thinking about why you brought me here.  And although I am hurting inside, I am ready to be your King and take my place by your side as ruler.  If this is what's written in the stars, then, Rin, make me your husband."

And in one last burst of adrenaline-fueled confidence, Nitori leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rin's.  He felt Rin smile against his mouth as he was guided to lay back onto the bed.  Rin looked down at Nitori and brushed his pale bangs off his forehead.  His short hair fanned out on the pillow giving him a pearly iridescent halo, revealing him to be the angelic god Rin so desired.  He leaned down and kissed him once, twice, three times and took his place kneeling over him.  Nitori held Rin's face as Rin settled on top of him and he spread his legs, wrapping them around the god's waist without second thought, as if this was most natural thing he's ever done.  Sharp teeth brushed the side of his neck and whispered words reached his ear.

" _With pleasure_."

Under Rin, Nitori felt safe.  Rin tasted like the sun he so missed.  When he closed his eyes, Rin felt like the warm Spring days, his heat like sunlight on Nitori's skin, his scent like blossoming flower buds, and his passion felt like the new life that hummed through the earth as sprouts broke soil and reached for the skies.  With Rin, Nitori could feel the essence of the world he was taken from.  The world he'd never go back to.  He clung to Rin, trying to chase that wonderful comfort, opening his mouth wider and squeezing his thighs tighter around the other's hips.  Rin possessed what he needed to fill the hole in his heart, to settle the bubbling storm inside of him, and as long as he was Rin's, Nitori was home.

 _Home_.

This was where he belonged.  Nitori could feel it in the deepest part of his soul.

* * *

 

"Hazuki!  What happened to my son?"

Gou's voice was shrill with anger as she marched up to the Sun God and leaned over his lounging form.  Blinding sunrays be damned, she was too determined to find her son to care.  Makoto let out a squeak, a god awful pathetic one, in Gou's opinion, and tried to pull her back.  Annoyed, she shrugged him off and continued to glower down at the small, bright god.  Nagisa smiled and reached up, brushed stray strands of gray hair out of her face.

"Gou!  What a pleasure!  Looking as charming as always, I see."

Nagisa winked just to add insult to injury as he teased her about her mortal form.

"Hazuki, where is my son?  Who took my Aiichirou away from me? Tell me!"

Makoto cowered back away from the goddess's forceful voice, he was never one to react well to tense confrontations.  Nagisa yawned and stretched, unfazed by the daggers the goddess shot at him.  He sat up and hung his legs over the side of the cloud and swung his feet idly.

"It was Matsouka Rin, if you _must_ know.  Nitori was picking flowers and Matsuoka just swept him off his feet.  Carried him down to the Underworld.  Just like that."

Nagisa snapped his fingers.  Gou let out an animalistic screech and lunged at Nagisa, but was held back by a distraught Makoto.

"You saw it all and sat there while it happened? You let Matsuoka drag Aiichirou down to the Underworld and didn't try to stop it?  I could kill you with my bare hands!"

Nagisa went to place his hands on her shoulders to calm her but pulled back when gnashing teeth threatened to rip him to shreds.  He watched Makoto struggle with a seemingly feral Gou and furrowed his brows in concern.

"Okay, okay.  I know you're upset but you must listen to me."

Gou's chest heaved with labored breaths as she stilled in Makoto's grip.  She glared at Nagisa through her tousled hair.  Nagisa waited until she had settled enough for Makoto to release her.  She slumped down to her knees, defeated.  Nagisa gingerly took her hand and held it between both of his and continued.

"Gou, Matsuoka is ruler of one third of the Universe.  He's a powerful god and more than a fit husband.  This is _good_ news, Gou.  Out of all the suitors for Nitori, Matsuoka is really the best there is to offer."

Tears dripped down Gou's face and fell to make drop shaped stains in her lap.  She shook her head and took her hand back to wipe at her cheeks.

"No, Hazuki, you're wrong.  There is no good news in this.  Aiichirou is the God of Spring, my one and only.  He can't be confined in the Underworld.  It's against his very nature."

Nagisa perked up and his voice returned to its usual chipper tone.

" _Was_ the God of Spring.  Now he is the King of the Underworld.  Funny how Fate works, hmm?"

Gou clenched her fists in her lap, the tears subsided.

"And Sousuke is letting this happen?  He's content knowing I'll never see my son again?"

Nagisa sighed.

"Yamazaki was the one who put the plan in action.  He planted the very flower that caught Nitori's eye causing Matsuoka to charm him into taking his hand."

Gou grinded her teeth.

"Sousuke.  That bastard."

Gou stood up and turned to make her leave but stopped and nodded her head to the two gods.

"Makoto.  Hazuki.  Thank you for your help."

And with that, she started out to find Sousuke.

* * *

 

Sousuke was laying by a hot spring when Gou approached him.

"Sousuke! I know what you did!  How dare you take my son away from me!"

The tall, bulky god rolled over to face the source of the frenzied yelling and yawned.  Blinking his eyes lazily, he sat up and scratched his ribs while he stretched.

"Gou."

"Hazuki told me what he saw!  You're the one who helped Matsuoka take Aiichirou away to the Underworld!"

Sousuke rest his chin on his hand and looked at Gou impassively.

"I did."

Gou snorted with indignation.

"Give him back to me."

"I can't do that."

"You sure as hell can!  You mean to say you _won't_ do that.  You didn't even _ask_ me if this was okay!  You didn't even ask Aiichirou!  You just took him from me and I will not rest until I get him back!"

Sousuke sighed and sat up tall, rubbing his hands on his knees, clearly done with the conversation.

"Gou, I'm not bringing him back up here.  He's with Rin now and that's that.  Besides, I don't think you give Nitori enough credit.  The boy can make his own decisions, too."

"Oh please, don't give me that.  You know damn well Aiichirou didn't have a choice in this scheme of yours.  You always do this to us goddesses!  You're so buddy-buddy with your brother Matsuoka you'll ignore the pained, desperate cries of a mother!  All you powerful gods are the same!  You only care about yourselves, cheating others for self gratification!  But you wait, Sousuke, you wait and see.  You'll regret ever doing this to me, I have more power than you think.  I _will_ get my son back."

With that, Gou turned on her heel and left Sousuke to rub his temples in an attempt to fight off an oncoming headache.

* * *

 

The year Nitori had spent in the Underworld allowed him to grow into one of the most revered gods the Underworld had ever seen.  True to Rin's judgment, Nitori was strong and able, taking on his role with enthusiasm and dedication.  The former Spring God felt as if he had been reinvented, as if becoming the King of the Underworld had awoken something deep inside of him, something that was always there but dormant and unnoticed.  A sense of purpose filled him, and he welcomed the dead with a smile and let his cheery disposition ease them into the afterlife.

Nitori flopped down on the bed after a long day of guiding lost souls and waited for Rin to come lay down with him.  He rubbed his stomach as he stared up at the dull ceiling and ignored the pains that spiked ever so often.  He hadn't taken one bite of food since he was brought down from Above.  Although he was happy here, he still missed his mother terribly, and he honored his mourning with fasting.  Of course, he didn't need to eat, he was immortal, after all, but it was the meaning behind it that mattered.  His empty stomach was the empty space that only his mother's presence could fill.  And as long as he was down here, he would never touch another morsel of food for eternity.  Not even a crumb.

"Aiichirou, I thought I told you to clean your mess up."

Rin's voice was exasperated but light, the sting to his words only a show.  Nitori huffed and faced his husband.

"But this place is so gray and depressing.  It needs color and life."

"Ai, love, this is the land of the _dead_."

"No excuse, Rin!  In fact, I think this room needs more to it.  I'll fix that after we sleep..."

"No way, this place is already too cluttered!  If you bring one more useless thing in here I swear I'll throw everything into the fire pit."

Rin picked up a stuffed plush baby duck and threw it across the room then kicked at a few flowery robes strewn about the floor.  Nitori sat up and frowned at him.

"You don't have to get so angry!  And you wouldn't dare, Rin.  I forbid you from doing such a horrible thing to me."

Rin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, giving up.  He sat down on his side of the bed and placed his hand on Nitori's shoulder, rubbing his thumb across his collarbone.

"Sorry for yelling at you.  But we're going to have to organize this room.  You know I can't handle the mess."

Nitori didn't miss a beat.

"And you know I can't handle the drab emptiness of this dark land."

"I know, Ai.  So we'll clean up after we rest, and we'll both be satisfied."

Nitori nodded his head, content with the plan.  It wasn't like they didn't have this argument many times before, because they did.  Enough to the point it was almost a routine bickering.  Nitori let out a yawn as he got under the covers.  Rin joined him and together they laid in each other's arms.  Two rulers of the Underworld with nothing more on their minds than their messy room and each other's love drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

It seemed that Nitori wasn't the only one not eating during his stay in the Underworld.  Since her confrontation with Sousuke, Gou neglected her duties as Goddess of Harvest and Grain and let the earth wither and die.  She would wander among the humans disguised as a mortal, staying with families who took pity on her contemptuous form, mistaking her to be a lost, helpless widow.  Famine struck and families got smaller, graveyards got bigger, and offerings to the gods dwindled.

Sousuke sat in his temple and pondered about what he should do.  The temple was empty, and had been for some time, because no human could sacrifice what little they had.  They were barely surviving as it was.  No, this wasn't any good.  Without humans, what were the gods?  Gou had pushed Sousuke into a corner with no room to budge.  The only way out of this predicament was to yield to Gou's demands and return Nitori to his mother.  With a resigned sigh, he called on the goddess, who shuffled in moments later.

"Gou, how long are you planning to keep this up?"

She raised her face to him, a face of an old lady, but the amused glint her eyes gave her away.

"What ever are you talking about?"

Sousuke crossed his arms.

"Gou, I don't have time for games.  You are killing off the humans, you're starving them."

Her shriveled mouth quirked up at the corners.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort."

"That's it though, you're not doing anything.  Your negligence is causing a famine.  You know just as well as I do without mortals, we have no offerings, we have no one to remember us.  We are nothing.  This is suicide, Gou."

Gou looked down and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Is that any way to talk to a mother in mourning?"

Sousuke rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Okay, okay.  You leave me no choice.  I'll return Nitori to you."

The goddess's eyes lit up.

"Sousuke, you always had a choice."

He waved her off and called his messenger.  A lively young god came running out, personality vibrant and eager.

"Momo, I need to you go to--"

As soon as Momotarou saw Gou he rushed over to her, taking her frail hands in his.

"Gou!  I haven't seen you for over a year!  You're body is old and hunched but you are still the most beautiful goddess I've ever laid my eyes on.  I think we--"

" _Momo._ "

The messenger cringed at the harsh tone and like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he slinked back to Sousuke to stand before him, leaving a startled goddess in his wake.

"What a pain you are.  Now listen, because I'm not repeating myself.  I need you to go down to the Underworld and tell Rin that Nitori is to return to the Above to his mother.  I expect to see you and Nitori back here before sundown."

Momotarou nodded his head and turned to Gou.

"Fret not, Gou, I promise, I will efficiently and quickly fulfill my duty and return your son to you.  My lovely Gou, you can put your faith in my abilities, as your desires are my only--"

" _Momo._ "

Sousuke frowned down at the energetic god and raised an eyebrow.  Momotarou stood tall and nodded once again at Sousuke and ran off to his chariot.

"Yamazaki, Gou, I will be back before sundown!"

And with a snap of the reins, he was off.

* * *

 

Rin was interrupted by a loud, jarring voice descending from the Above.

"Matsuoka! Matsuoka!"

He turned towards the chariot and closed his eyes in annoyance.  The messenger pulled on his reins and his horses skidded to a halt in front of the God of the Underworld.

"Matsuoka! I'm here on behalf of Yamazaki and Gou!  There is a famine killing the mortals, and for it to end, Nitori must be returned to his mother before sundown!"

Rin's irritated expression was replaced with one of shock.  Nitori had to go back?  He and Sousuke had an agreement.  There was no way he was letting his brother back out on his end and take his husband away from him.  Not on Rin's watch, anyway. Rin knew what he had to do.

"Okay, I'll go fetch him."

Rin returned with his husband on his arm.  His strong, confident husband.  Momotarou gaped at how Nitori had transformed from the young boy he once knew into the respected and awe-inspiring King of the Underworld.  Nitori looked at the messenger and back at Rin with silent questioning.  Rin's seemingly ease with the situation baffled him even further.

"Rin, what's this all about?"

Rin nodded to Momotarou, who took his cue.

"Nitori!  You have been called to return to your mother before sundown today."

Nitori's mouth fell open and his heart soared.  He never thought he'd see his mother again.  Hot tears spilled over his lashes and streamed down his face.  He threw his arms around Rin and smiled into his neck, completely overjoyed.  Rin embraced him, lifting him off the ground and kissing his temple.

"You will be missed here, love.  You were the best king the Underworld could have had and I have been more than honored to have you as my husband."

Nitori pulled back, realization dawning on him.  Suddenly, his tears of joy were replaced with tears of sadness as he clung to Rin's robes as his feet touched ground and Rin's arms loosened around his waist.

"But I'm King of the Underworld now, this is my calling, this is my place in the Universe.  Rin, this is my home.  You're my husband.  How am I supposed to leave it all behind?"

Rin smiled and ran his fingers through his husband's hair.

"Aiichirou, your mother needs you.  You were once the God of Spring and without you, Spring has went away.  Go, return to your mother.  But before you part, come, have a meal with me.  As a way of saying good bye."

Nitori looked down, blinking away tears.

"Ai, love, you haven't eaten the entire time you've been here.  But now there is no reason to mourn, no reason to fast.  You will see your mother.  So come, let's eat, let's have our first and last meal together in honor and celebration of our time together."

Nitori nodded and looked up at Rin.

"Okay."

He looked over at Momotarou, who took a step back.

"By all means, Nitori, take the time to say goodbye to Matsuoka."

Reassured, Nitori let Rin lead him to a table where an array of fruits and pastries were laid out.  Mixed emotions swirled in his stomach, anticipation and excitement conflicted with dread and dejection.

"Rin, I don't think I can eat.  I feel too torn, too pulled in separate directions.  My stomach is churning."

His husband's eyes softened.

"Then just try this, for me.  I know you'll love it, it's the sweetest, most delectable fruit there is to offer.  And I know you have a sweet tooth."

Nitori eyed the ruby fruit in Rin's hands, the juicy seeds shining and tempting.  Lean fingers picked one and held it to Nitori's lips.

"Just one, my love.  Please, give me the honor of saying good bye."

Nitori parted his lips and accepted the tart, sweet morsel.  Red stained the crease of his lips, but was kissed away by Rin, licking and chasing the rich flavor of pomegranate.

Rin led Nitori back to Momotarou and kissed Nitori one last time as he climbed onto the messenger's chariot.

"Good bye, my love."

Nitori leaned over the edge and squeezed Rin's hands.

"Good bye, my husband."

The horses whinnied and the ceiling started to split, the earth shaking.  Nitori wrapped his arms around Momotarou's chest, burying his face in messenger's back in fright.  Light spilled through the growing cracks and got brighter and brighter as they ascended to the Above.  Nitori turned to look at Rin over his shoulder.  The sun's rays obscured his vision the higher the chariot climbed, and Nitori could only steal a glance of Rin's shrinking silhouette before he was lifted into the Above, sun glaring down on his pale skin and breeze ruffling his hair.  The ground closed behind him and he felt his heart lurch, and he turned forward.  Rin was behind him now, there was no use on dwelling on something he had no control over.

* * *

 

Gou waited by Sousuke in agonizing anticipation.  She looked to the sky, willing Nagisa to set the sun faster so she could be reunited with Nitori sooner.  Clomping of hooves grew louder over the horizon, and soon she could see the horses and chariot approaching them at top speed.  Behind Momotarou, Gou caught glimpse of her son, his hair reflecting the light.  Her face broke out in smile and she shed her mortal disguise, stepping forward as she stood straighter.  Color wrapped around her body, restoring her rosy cheeks, red bleeding through her gray hair, her eyes glimmering the healthy, bright amber they were meant to be.

The chariot lurched to a stop, Momotarou stumbling out, waving to them enthusiastically.  Gou watched the scene unfold in slow motion, her son taking Momotarou's hand and stepping down off the chariot.  When their eyes met they ran towards each other, spinning around in an embrace.  With her son back in her arms, Gou felt her vitality return, racing through her veins and exuding from her very being.  The grass around their dancing feet turned green, the burst of energy spreading outwards, bringing whatever it touched back from its dormant slumber.  They fell to the soft, lush grass together and Gou ran her fingers along Nitori's face.

"Aiichirou, you've grown so much.  I lost you as a boy but now you've returned to me as a man.  I can't even begin to express how I feel now that you're back with me."

Nitori kissed his mother's cheek and touched the crown on her head.  It was the crown he made over a year ago, in full bloom and as pristine as it was the day he wove it.

"You found the crown."

"Of course I did, my son.  It was meant for me."

Sousuke watched the mother and son with a small smile, despite having to hold Momotarou back by the scruff of his neck from bombarding Gou.  He watched Nitori laugh, his eyes sparkling as he looked at his mother.  His red lips spread into a smile so genuine.  His red lips.

"Nitori."

The king looked up startled by Sousuke's presence, then scrambled to his feet bowing his head.

"My sincerest apologies, Yamazaki, I did not know you were here."

Sousuke tilted his head.

"Come here, Nitori."

Nitori made his way to the god and stopped before him, keeping his gaze averted.  He felt Sousuke's tilt his chin up and brush his thumb over his bottom lip.  Nitori dared to look up.  Sousuke was looking down at him, his blue eyes dark with knowing.

"You ate food while you were in the Underworld."

Nitori blinked confused, thrown off by the accusation.

"I ate one pomegranate seed.  Rin insisted.  As a last meal together before I left."

Sousuke shook his head, closing his eyes and chuckled amusedly to himself.

"That clever devil..."

Nitori furrowed his brow.  He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his mother standing behind him eyeing Sousuke suspiciously.  Sousuke opened his eyes and studied them both, deciding how to phrase what he was about to say.

"I have some news and you're both not going to like it."

Nitori felt Gou's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Go on, Sousuke."

The god sighed.

"Nitori has to return to the Underworld."

Nitori's eyes widened and then immediately creased with bewilderment at Sousuke's verdict.  Gou pulled him closer.

"You're a liar!  You said you'd give him back!"

His mother's fury was hot and untamed, winds picking up and dark clouds rolling in.  Sousuke explained.

"Anyone who eats the food of the Underworld is bound to return.  He belongs there, to Rin.  Look at him, Gou, he's not as pure as he was when he was taken.  By eating that one tiny pomegranate seed, he stained himself.  He no longer belongs in this world."

Nitori felt his eyes water and he turned to his mother, crying into her chest.  She pressed her lips to the top of his head and pleaded with Sousuke.

"Please, there's got to be a way around this, there's has to be.  He can't be taken away from me again, you know that."

Sousuke knew all too well the consequence of crossing Gou, and he shuddered to think what was to come when Nitori left for the second time.  But there was no changing the laws of Fate.  Nitori had to return.

"I'm sorry, Gou.  I sincerely am.  But there is nothing even I can do this time."

Nitori approached Sousuke and dropped to his knees.

"Please, Yamazaki, I can't leave my mother again.  She's a part of me.  As much as Rin's a part of me and the Underworld, too.  I can't live without her."

The sight of Nitori teary eyed and pleading, prostrated before him, made him feel sharp pangs of sympathy that pulled at his heartstrings.  Crouching down, he cupped Nitori's cheek and looked into the bright blue eyes with fondness.  He always did have a soft spot for Nitori.

"I can see why Rin was so in love with you."

Sousuke stood up.

"Gou, Nitori.  I will ask Rei for advice.  Perhaps there is something he can propose."

Nitori bounced to his feet and took Sousuke's hand in his own, looking up with such intense hope, Sousuke wished with all his might that Rei would have good news.

"Do you really think Ryuugazaki will help?"

Sousuke smiled and brought Nitori's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

"We'll see, Nitori."

Gou pulled her blushing son back towards her, glaring at Sousuke and tapping her foot.

"Well, go on.  Call on Ryuugazaki."

Rei arrived moments later, and after analyzing the situation he stood tall and cleared his throat.

"The solution is obvious.  Since Nitori is essential to both worlds, he'll return to Matsuoka to rule in the Underworld for half the year.  In the remaining half, he will return to his mother's side to restore life to the world."

Sousuke pondered this.

"But what about when Nitori returns to Rin and takes Spring with him?  The humans will starve and succumb to death."

Rei let out a laugh, loud and obnoxious.

"Sousuke, do you not pay any attention at all?  The mortals will learn.  They'll gather and preserve what they can in preparation for the long months they are forced to go without fertile grounds.  All will be well, and the Universe will remain balanced, just as I prefer.  Now, excuse me, I must go and attend other business."

* * *

 

And so Nitori would return to the Underworld for half the year and rule by his husband's side, then return to his mother and restore Spring to the earth.  In the end, he decided that Fate was good to him and he couldn't have asked the Universe for a better Destiny.  No matter what world he was in, he felt loved and whole.  Rei's words resonated with him.  _The Universe will remain balanced._   Nitori was the thread in the seam of the barrier that separated the two worlds, and with his stitches he created a harmony.  His very soul was the source of balance and he carried out his purpose with pride.

Behind his ear, he wore the yellow flower that started it all.


End file.
